


Two Way Mirror

by deltachye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: High School, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x koutarou bokuto]you hope the thousands of versions of you that exist are loved, as much as he loves you.[DW19]





	Two Way Mirror

****

**there lives infinite versions of the self.**

He doesn’t know how it can feel like forever ago and like it happened a moment ago, both at the same time.

What had the fight been about? That part’s fuzzy, even though it seems to be the most important part. Something about how he never made any time for you. But that hadn’t been fair, because he’d given up _so_ much time for you in the peak of volleyball season. Didn’t you remember running around the arcade with him until midnight, tickets streaming behind you in your arms, face wide and lit up with neon lights and childish glee? Did you forget every single date to that cheap diner place by the school; every shared shake, where he’d take a sip from your straw instead of his own just to annoy you? Every goofy impromptu dance party the two of you would have during your “study dates”? Every time he barged into your classroom, immediately enveloping you into a hug in front of all your classmates, just so you’d get that embarrassed secret smile you hid under a hand just for him to kiss away?

If you’d forgotten, that’d break his heart most of all.

People recognized he was moody right away, of course. But this wasn’t just one of his stupid “emo Bokuto” spells. This was a black fog, heavy and dampening. It felt like he was just watching himself walk around and do things out of habit and schedule. He couldn’t feel a thing but the overwhelming itch that something was wrong. Nothing felt right without you there.

At first, he was angry. It wasn’t his fault in the slightest that you thought he wasn’t around enough. High school is a busy time, and what did you expect from a star athlete? He was doing the best he could for you!

But then he remembered how different the red in your face was when you glared at him. Usually it was soft, tinged to the apples of your cheeks—he knew every exact detail of what you looked like when he embarrassed you, because he did it so often, both on purpose and by accident. At least you’d laugh it off in the end. This red was mottled; scarring. There had been real tears in your eyes.

He had never cried this much in his life.

For the first day, he was so convinced that he was right that he refused to ask after you. But it was pretty clear that something had happened, what with his sudden aggression and lack of goofiness. He figured you’d come around soon and apologize, and then he could apologize, and then it’d be all happy and done.

Only, you never came to say sorry. And the time went on.

By the third day, he realized he couldn’t stand it. On the second day it had been excruciating, but this third day was unbearable. If you hated him and wanted nothing to do with him and this relationship was over, he would learn to accept it. But right now, all he wanted was to see you again. Even if was only for you to tell him to leave, he just had to see you. Love is funny like that. It makes you crazy. And God, he was crazy in love with you.

\---

You were surprised to see Bokuto storm into your classroom. You’d expected him earlier, what with his sometimes clingy behaviour, but he was here now. Normally, you’d be so happy to see him, every single one of your stresses or worries washing away as soon as you laid eyes on his crooked grin. Now you only felt a fight or flight response when looking at your boyfriend, which really hurt.

“Kou,” you managed to say cautiously, dropping your gaze back into the book you’d been pretending to read as if that might make the situation any easier. You felt yourself biting down hard on your lip.

You _had_ thought about going to see him earlier than this. Almost every day since it had all gone sideways. If it wasn’t for a stubborn little thing called pride, you would’ve. But you weren’t in the wrong, here. All you had asked of your boyfriend was that he spend a little more time texting you. It was the 21st century, and high school was busy for both him and you, seeing as college admission exams were coming up. You weren’t asking him to text you every day, but he was a horrible texter, never checking his phone or answering until 3-5 business days had passed. Or his texts were dreadfully boring, which seemed uncharacteristic of a guy with such a big, lovable personality. You still didn’t think that was too much to ask, but seeing as it strained your relationship so badly, maybe it was up to you to apologize after all?

With very un-Bokuto-like silence, he reached forwards and tugged on your sleeve. His hair was flat, unstyled, making him look like he’d physically deflated. You might’ve made fun of him for it if not for this stupid couple’s fight. Agreeing wordlessly, you followed him out into a stairwell. Sometimes, if he was getting too rowdy, you’d drag him out into the privacy of the stairs so that he could kiss you all over your face and hug you close without an audience. Now, there felt to be a rift between the two of you.

“I’m sorry. But…”

He started going on and on with clearly unrehearsed rambling about how he didn’t have any more time to spare to hang out with you. That he was doing the best he could already. But you already knew that. Wasn’t it clear that you did? You always respected his commitments to sport and school, knowing he would do the same for you. Before he could go on another tangent you had to stop him.

“Sorry, but…”

You told him in the most basic terms that you wanted him to _text_ more, not see you more. As you spoke, you saw the realization dawning on his face, and felt the same wave of “oh, _are you kidding me_?”

“You thought I wanted you to make more time for me? No, that’s not—”

“All you wanted was for me to try texting more? But—”

The two of you stared at each other for a long time before he burst out laughing. It felt so good to see him smiling that instead of laughing with him, you started crying. But it was a happy-cry, you reassured him, when he started panicking over the sudden tears rolling down your cheeks.

\---

“We are _not_ very good at this.”

“No,” he agreed, heaving a big sigh of relief. Without a moment of hesitation, he started fishing around in his pocket and pulled out his phone. You felt your own vibrate in your pocket and, to humour him, looked at the screen. A text from Kou. That ugly kissy face emoji you hate. But you’d take it.

“I love you,” you said, aloud, kind of shyly. He was the one in this relationship who’d start shouting it from the rooftops, not you. But you think you owed it to him. His whole body perked up and the smile spread from cheek to cheek, lighting up your whole world.

“I love you too, [Name]!” The hug was bone crushing and he even went all the way to spin you around in a circle, making you laugh giddy rollercoaster laughs. When he put you back down onto your feet, he kissed any other words right out of your mouth.

Just because the two of you didn’t understand each other perfectly didn’t mean you were any less compatible for each other. When you got another text that night, with a typed out < 3333333 rather than a regular heart emoji, you felt infinitely lucky to have him.

**we live in each other’s memories, distorted; but loved all the same.**

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: https://deltachye.tumblr.com/


End file.
